Child of Mana
by CharredRemains
Summary: Yggdrasill suddenly targets a strange girl on Sylverant. The girl appears to have the same mana signature as Martel. However, isn't one of the Chosens. Yuan is sent to retrieve the girl, but instead gets a blast from the past. (Hints of Past Yuartel and Kranna)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Char: All of you, who have come to read this story, welcome!**

**Colette: Welcome!**

**Char: Now great assistant Colette, do the disclaimer**

**Colette: Char owns nothing, except the ocs and anything not Symphonia related.**

**Char: Onward to the short Prologue.**

* * *

"Will she be alright?" a green-haired woman asked in a worried tone.

"She'll be fine. After the war is over, we will take care of her. It is too dangerous for us to watch her and fight," the woman's blue-haired companion assured.

"I know, but I am worried about her. What if something happens while we are gone?"

"Nothing will happen. Stop worrying. We better hurry before your brother and Kratos get up."

The two headed into the forest back toward their camp.

* * *

Blood was everywhere. The green-haired half-elf gasped in pain. Her younger brother was trying to heal her.

"Nee-sama, please, don't die!" the boy yelled.

"I'm sorry. I can no longer be with you," the woman whispered.

"No! Weren't we going to stay together forever? Being next to you is the only place for me. If you're gone, where am I to go?"

The woman smiled weakly. "I'm sure someday there will be a world without prejudice."

"Nee-sama."

Her blood stopped following. His sister was dead.

"Nee-sama!"

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" the blue-haired half-elf yelled. Tears were forming in his eyes.

Kratos was leaning up against the wall a few feet from the bed where the half-elf sat.

"Are you going to tell Mithos?" Kratos inquired.

"How long have you known our secret?" the half-elf asked back.

"A week."

"No, I'm not telling him. It would be best if he didn't know."

"What will become of _her_?"

"It would be best if she stayed there. Whatever happens next, I don't want her to be dragged into it."

Kratos nodded at his friend before rubbing a hand through his short, auburn hair.

"Yuan, I'm sorry."

"Don't get all mushy on me, Kratos."

The man chuckled slightly. "Mithos hasn't taken this real well."

"You think?"

The door suddenly swung open revealing the young blonde boy.

"I have a plan on bringing Martel back."


	2. Chapter 2: Track Down the Target

**Char: We all know what happened after Martel died so I'm not going to bother explaining it. If you don't know what happened why the heck are you reading this?! Just saying…**

**Colette: 0.e Uh….Char, owns nothing except the ocs and anything not Symphonia related.**

**Char: Man, I am so nervous. What if no one likes this story?**

**Colette: I highly doubt they won't.**

**Char: I hope not…I worked so hard…**

* * *

Yuan walked toward Yggdrasill's throne room along with Kratos. Pronyma said it was urgent. _Whatever that damn brat wants, better be worth my time._

The two soon reached the throne. The both bowed before the blonde male. Yggdrasill smiled evilly.

"I have found a vessel for Martel. She is located on Sylverant," Yggdrasill informed.

"I thought we were going to wait until the Chosen was grown?" Kratos spoke up in his normal emotionless tone.

"That takes too long. I'm sick of waiting. Pronyma spotted a woman who seems to have the same mana signature as Martel. I want her. However, she won't be easy to catch. Pronyma asked around Hima where she had spotted the woman, but they say that they didn't know anything about the woman at all."

_I'm surprised she even got to ask any questions. Much less, any answers. _

"Pronyma caught a glimpse of the woman's hair though. It was light green and short. She shouldn't be too hard to find. Yuan, I would like you to go after her. You leave in the morning."

_Sure, send me. It's not like Kratos isn'_t _doing anything._

Yuan nodded. The blue-haired half-elf was dismissed, while Kratos stayed behind. He headed down toward his room. He opened the door to reveal a basic room. There was bed with blue sheets in the far right corner. A closet was right next to the bed. A writing desk and chair was closer to the door. Yuan closed the door behind him and headed toward his bed. He pulled out a communicator from his pocket.

He pushed a red button and whispered into it, "Botta, you there?"

Botta was one of Yuan's good friends. He was second in command of Yuan's organization called the Renegades. It was a secret organization to take down Cruxis, which was an organization of angels to revive the so-called goddess, Martel.

"Yeah, I'm here," a voice from the other end, answered, "This must be an emergency for you to be calling me in a time like this."

"Botta, do you know anything about a green-haired woman near Hima?"

"No, not really…oh, but one of our renegades spotted someone like that the other day near Asgard. He said she was a traveling healer. However, she always seems to vanish. No one really knows her name, but she travels from town to town, healing people. They say she is an elf, and few people frown down upon her for healing half-elves. People say was actually banned from Heimdall because she hung around half-elves."

"She might be the one Yggdrasill wants me to look for. Thanks, Botta."

Yuan turned off his communicator and put it back in his pocket. He knew what to look for, but where to start was the problem. The woman might be gone by tomorrow. Hima was the only lead he got for where she might be. It would be a good place to start. Yuan started packing a few supplies for tomorrow.

* * *

The half-elf angel teleported down to Sylverant; he flew above Hima searching for a glimpse of green hair. He soon ditched Hima and headed toward Luin. He highly doubted he would find the woman there, but it was worth a shot. He was running out of energy from all the flying he was doing. He decided that he wouldn't fly this time. He landed two miles outside of Luin, and walked to the city.

To be honest, this was one of his least favorite things to be doing right now. Tracking down some woman who would probably never wants to be found/won't be found. On top of that, if he even found the woman, he didn't know what he would do with her. He can't simple just hand her over to Yggdrasill. It would ruin everything. Even though he wanted Martel back, Yggdrasill's plan was twisted. Martel would never be happy.

Yuan was frustrated. He couldn't figure out what to do. The half-elf soon reached Luin. He was careful not to run into anybody. He didn't want trouble, but trouble somehow always managed to find him. He hoped that this wouldn't be the case today. The half-elf asked certain people if they had seen anyone of that description, but it was all dead ends.

_Let's face it, the woman is good at covering her tracks. _

Yuan was close to giving up for the day when he saw a woman with green hair. He couldn't see her face. However, she was healing a hurt child. Her hair was light green and short. Her mana signature was definitely close to Martel's signature. It had to be her. He stayed a small distance away as he watched the woman heal a bad scrap on the child's knee.

"There, now. It's all better," the woman said softly. The child smiled.

"Thank you!" the child chirped and skipped away happily.

The woman got up from the ground and straightened out her navy dress. The woman walked toward the edge of Hima and exited the city. Yuan followed close behind her. He saw her heading toward the Asgard Human Ranch. His emerald eyes narrowed slightly. He watched as she walked over to a large boulder and pulled out a brown satchel bag from behind it. She then headed toward the ranch.

Yuan watched closely as she walked carefully around the outside perimeter of the human ranch. The woman soon stopped toward a part of the fence. A mother and her child were there. Yuan saw multiple cuts and bruises and both the mother and child. He thought he was going to be sick. However, the green-haired healer saved him the trouble when she casted First Aid on the two humans.

Yuan watched as she pulled out food and gels from her bag and carefully handed it to the humans through the fence. The three exchanged a few words, before the healer walked away. Yuan saw a few desians coming from the entrance. The woman didn't see them at all. However, lucky for her she was close to Yuan's hiding spot. He put a hand over her mouth and pulled her to him. The woman struggled, but the seraph kept her in place.

The desians soon went back into the ranch. Yuan released his grip on the healer and she pulled away.

"Why the heck did you do that?" the woman almost shouted. She turned her face toward the blue-haired half-elf. Yuan's face paled as he stared at the woman. Her face was just like Martel's and her eyes looked just like his.

_No, she can't be. This can't be _her. _She should be long dead._

* * *

**Char: Okay short chappie because it's the first one. Please, R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Like Martel

**Char: Yay, another chappie up! :D All thy questions shall be answered!**

**Colette: We like to thank you all for ZeroX10 for the first review.**

**Char: To answer thy question of ZeroX10, you have to read continue reading thee story.**

**Colette: I'm surprised he-**

**Char: Don't say thee, you will spoil thee story argg.**

**Colette: 0.e Char owns nothing, except the ocs, parts of the plot, and anything not Symphonia related.**

_**Chapter Revised: April 12, 2014**_

* * *

_No, she can't be. This can't be _her. _She should be long dead._

"Hey, are you going to answer my question?" the woman whispered angrily. She crossed her arms.

Yuan snapped out of his hidden shock. The woman was glaring at him. Her emerald eyes were full of shock and anger.

"I was saving your butt that's why I did that," Yuan snapped back at her.

"Well, thanks, but I don't need your help. Especially from someone like _you_, what are you doing out here, anyway?...You aren't one of the desians are you?!"

"If I was, I would have killed you by now."

"Good point..." The girl put a finger to her chin. Yuan sweatdropped. Was this girl stupid or something?

"What are you doing out here?" Yuan inquired getting back to seriousness.

"I asked you first."

"Now, I asked you."

"It's none of your business."

Yuan sighed. He was getting nowhere talking to her. He couldn't even decide what he should do with her. Should he leave her alone or take her back to Yggdrasill? If he took her back to Yggdrasill, he could revive Martel, but he was trying to prevent that. If he left her alone, he could get into trouble. He didn't care if he did, but another consequence to consider was that Yggdrasill might send angels or worse, Kratos, after her. Either way was a bad move.

The thing that bothered him the most was the fact that he looked a lot like Martel and a little like him. However, she couldn't be _her_. It was impossible. Even a half-elf couldn't like 4,000 years without a Cruxis Crystal.

"Hello….Sylverant to creepy person…Hey, snap out of it." The woman started snapping fingers by Yuan's slightly-pointed ear. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach it. Yuan got annoyed and shoved the woman's hand out of the way.

"Listen to me, people are after you. They are you going to use you in evil ways. I can save you from them," Yuan informed her quickly. He honestly had no idea what the hell he was doing or what he was going to do.

"Why the hell should I trust you? Who are you?"

"I'm Yuan."

The sounds of desians suddenly startled the two. Yuan pulled the woman close to him. They ducked behind a boulder and waited for the desians to go away. The woman seemed small and frail in Yuan's arms. Almost like Martel. This woman was almost exactly like Martel. However, Yuan knew she wasn't. She wasn't _his _Martel. She was….no, he couldn't be sure. He wasn't going to make any assumptions until he knew for sure.

The desians soon went away. The woman pulled away from his grip. She was blushing slightly, but her right hand was slightly covering her face. She was embarrassed by his gesture. However, it soon disappeared. Her face was now full of seriousness.

"Fine, I'll trust you. However, if you pull anything, don't think I won't fight back," the girl threatened waving her pointer finger in his face.

"I'm sure you will. After all, you did a very good job at hiding yourself from a few desians."

"Why you-!"

"What is your name?" Yuan asked, quickly changing the subject.

"What is my name?"

"Is there an echo here?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "My name is Evangeline, but you can call me Eva."

Yuan mentally glared. It had to be a coincidence. There was no way it was possible.

"Well, what do we do now?" Evangeline inquired. Her voice laced with annoyance that was almost unnoticeable. What were they going to do now? He didn't think he would make it this far honestly.

"Uh, we should head Triet."

"The desert city? Why there?"

"You'll be safe there. I hope you can fight. We have a long way to go." Yuan started walking away.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Eva grumbled under her breath.

* * *

The two set out by foot toward Triet. They stopped at Luin to buy supplies. Yuan stayed outside Luin, while Evangeline bought the supplies. Since Eva was an "elf" and a well-known healer, she could easily get supplies. Yuan found it weird how Eva was a well-known healer, yet she was good at covering her tracks. It didn't make sense.

Eva soon came skipping out of the city. Along the way, she managed to change out of her navy dress. She was now dressed in a navy, loose shirt, black shorts that went to her knees, and gray ankle boots with matching thumb-less gloves. Her brown satchel bag was hanging from her right shoulder to her left hip, stocked with gels and panacea bottles, as well as some ingredients for cooking.

The two officially headed off toward Triet. They didn't exchange any words to each other. Eva stared at the ground most of the time. Every now and then, she would look at Yuan, but didn't say anything. The silence was starting to get to Yuan. He did enjoy peace and quiet, but even that got annoying after a while.

His wish of no silence was granted, but in the way, he would've liked to avoid. A group of monsters showed up. Yuan summoned his swallow, while Eva got into a fighting stance. Her fists were guarding her chest. She charged at the monsters and attacked them by martial artes. She did Dual Punishment on one of the monsters. The girl ended up kicking it toward Yuan who sliced it in half. Yuan sliced at another monster while Eva suddenly summoned a staff. It was silver and the top had a medium sized silver circle holding a green jewel. Around the outside of the circle, were verses in ancient elven language. Yuan guarded Eva as she charged up her mana.

"Turbulence!" Eva shouted. A small whirlwind appeared out from under one of the monsters. The arte finished it off. The staff then disappeared, and both Yuan and Eva both charged at the last monster. Eva landed Demon Fist on the monster before Yuan did Lightning Blade. Eva did a back flip away from the monster before Yuan's arte hit it. The dual had defeated all the monsters.

After checking for any injuries, the two carried on until nightfall. They were about twenty miles outside of Hima when the two decided to set up camp. Yuan had gathered firewood for Eva to start a campfire. However, her efforts were futile. No matter how many times she hit the rocks together, she couldn't start the fire. The girl ended up getting frustrated.

"Dang it, why won't it start?!" Eva growled. Yuan walked by caring some extra wood. He stared at the girl with amusement. The half-elf sighed and took the stones from Eva.

"H-Hey!" Eva shouted reaching for the stones. Yuan struck the rocks together, and the fire started.

"Damn know-it-all," Eva mumbled. Yuan smirked. The green-haired elf pulled food ingredients out of her bag and started making dinner. The seraph watched her with slight curiosity. Evangeline was not what she seemed to be he knew that much. She reminded him of Martel almost, despite the fact that Eva cussed every now and then, did martial artes, and different eye color and hair length.

"Eva, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Yuan smirked slightly before getting serious. "Do you have any parents?"

Eva looked up at the half-elf with a "well aren't we nosy" glance. "Is that really any of your business?"

"Just curious is all."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," the girl remarked with a sigh, "to answer your question, I don't know. I never knew my parents."

"…"

"They abandoned me years ago with a female half-elf hiding on the outskirts of Asgard. She eventually died, but she taught me healing while she was alive. I am a half-elf like you, but I disguised myself as elf because I had more elven blood than human. When she died, I promised her that I would use my healing abilities for the benefit of others," Eva shrugged her shoulders,"now, here I am."

Eva went back to cooking after finishing her story. Yuan watched the sun hide behind the horizon. Eva sounded just like his and Martel's secret. However, they didn't abandon _her_. They were trying to protect their secret, but when Martel died the secret went with it. There was no need to keep it around. Without Martel, it would have been sad and miserable like him.

"Dinner is ready," Eva announced. She handed him a bowl containing soup. Yuan took a bit, and was satisfied with the taste. Having a Cruxis Crystal would usually mean you would lose your sense of taste; but thanks to the Rune Crest, he was able to taste.

"Do you like it?" Eva inquired.

"It's delicious. Who taught you to cook?"

"I taught myself. This is a recipe from the half-elf woman I grew up with."

Eva sat down with her own bowl. The moon began rising as they ate dinner. Eva watched it happily.

"Have you ever thought what it would be like if you could fly?" Eva asked suddenly.

Yuan was surprised with her question. He gave her a weird glance. "Not really…"

"It was a childish question anyway, sorry." Eve began cleaning up and wrapping the dirty dishes in cloth. She shoved them in her bag for if they found a stream later. Yuan decided to take watch. Eva began to protest, but in the end, Yuan won.

The half-elf watched the girl sleeping. She was curled up into tight ball. She seemed harmless and innocent...

_Just like Martel…_

His angelic hearing suddenly picked up a sound of twig snap. Yuan stood up with his swallow in hand. A raccoon jumped out of the shadows, but soon ran away at the sight of Yuan. The half-elf sighed and put away his weapon. He put more wood in the fire to keep it burning before lying down on the ground. He watched the stars for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4: A Prank and Triet

**Char:** Next chappie…I don't really have much to say.

**Colette:** Really?

**Char:** Yeah, just do the disclaimer.

**Colette:** Okay…Um, Char owns nothing, except the ocs, parts of the plot, and anything not Symphonia related.

**Special thanks to azure blue espeon for betaing this chapter.**

* * *

Eva ran through a field of morning glories, a smile on her face. The smell of the flowers brought the half-elf peace. She laid down on the ground and looked up at the sky. But sweet smell of the flowers was soon replaced by the smell of ashes. The blue sky turned to smoke. Eva didn't get up run. Fire engulfed around her.

"You'll burn because of what you are! You are nothing but a pathetic reject! No one will ever love you!" Voices echoed around her. Eva felt the flames lick her arms. Burns soon formed, but Eva didn't care. Tears streamed down her face.

"A pathetic reject," Eva repeated.

* * *

"…va...ake…up!" The half-elf slowly opened her eyes. Yuan was hovering over her. His eyes revealed nothing of what he was really feeling, as usual.

"Yes?" Eva whispered in a tired voice.

"Get up. We have to get going." Yuan stood up and walked toward the firewood to make sure it wasn't burning. Sitting up she felt a piece of cloth slide down her shoulders. She looked to see it was Yuan's cape. Eva smiled. He was sweet when he wanted to be. Eva stood up and shook the dust and dirt out of the cape. She handed it back to Yuan as soon as he stood up.

He near snatched it out of her hands, but she didn't care. She just smiled as she put her hands in her pockets. The two soon went off again. Eva was taking up the front, but it wasn't long when she started dragging her feet. She was now five feet behind Yuan.

"Are we there yet?" Eva complained.

"Do you see any sand?" Yuan asked frustrated. This was almost the tenth time she asked.

"No."

"Than what does that tell you?"

"We aren't there yet," Yuan and Eva, answered in unison. The half-elf girl sighed. 'Why did I ever agree to do this? Oh, wait, I know why. Because some totally, random stranger randomly saved me before telling me that my life was randomly in danger.'

Eva sighed. She grabbed a water bottle out of her bag and took a sip. Suddenly she had an idea. Smirking mischievously, she put a few droplets of water on her hand. She concentrated and suddenly the droplets started getting bigger. It soon became the size of a small water balloon. She threw the droplet at the blue-haired half-elf.

Yuan was now wet. Eva giggled.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yuan growled.

"I don't know. I just felt like doing it." The half-elf started walking toward her.

"Now, Yuan, let's not be so hasty it's only a little water."

Yuan picked her up by the legs and now she was hanging upside down.

"Yuan! Put me down! I'm getting dizzy!" Now the half-elf was smiling and he let go of her legs and she hit the ground. She caught herself with her hands to make her landing a little softer. However, the impact stung her hands slightly.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I don't know. I just felt like doing it," Yuan mocked. Eva growled. She picked herself up off the ground. She mumbled some stuff that should never be repeated.

* * *

The two soon made it to the Triet desert. There were a few monster battles here and there, but Yuan and Eva took them down no problem. However, their drinking supply was low because of the monster battles and Eva's little prank.

"By the way, how did you get me wet from a little water anyway?" Yuan inquired as they entered the sands of the desert.

"As I learned martial artes, I also learned how to manipulate elements. Wind and water are the only two elements I can manipulate, but they aren't very useful in battle. I don't have enough strength to be able to use them more efficiently," Eva explained.

"Would you like to?"

"Would I like to? Yes. Can I? No. It isn't possible for me. I don't have enough mana in my body to sustain me in doing so. If I ever used it for a big enough battle attack, I would die."

Yuan left it at that and the two headed on toward the city of Triet. They fought a few bandits along the way, and ended up getting lost because of it.

"Do you know where we are going?" Eva asked worried. Yuan was looking at a map.

"Of course, I do."

"By the way you are eyeing that map; something tells me we are lost." Eva crossed her arms in annoyance.

"We aren't lost."

"Admit it. The oh-so-great-Yuan got us lost in the middle of the desert with no water or any hope of survival."

"Would you shut up?! I can't think with your constant complaining!" Eva was shocked, he hadn't snapped at her like this before.

"Fine, then! I'll just find the city by myself! I don't need your help! I don't know why I decided to trust the likes of you! For all I know, you could be lying to me!"

"Then why the hell did you trust me in the first place?!"

"I don't know! I don't know…" Eva huffed away from Yuan in search for the city. Yuan sighed. He wasn't going after her. She would probably come back on her own. The sun was starting to set. He thought he might as well set up camp. He tried to find as much wood as he could find and two stones. He started to make a fire. It got cold at night here in the desert.

Eva wasn't doing much better. She had an extremely hard time finding wood, but now she couldn't even start her fire. Yuan was so much better than she was with this. 'No, Eva, you can do this by yourself. You don't need his help.'

She stuck the rocks hard together, but had no luck. She did it repeatedly, grunting and shaking the rocks in frustration each time it didn't work. However, after twenty tries she finally got it to work. She smiled with triumph.

"See Eva, you didn't need his help," Eva said aloud with satisfaction. She pulled some bread out of her bag. She munched on it as she looked up at the now dark sky. The stars were shining. As she ate, she wondered if her mommy and daddy were up there watching over her.

**Pathetic reject!**

Those two words echoed and haunted her mind like a ghost. She shook her thoughts aside and continued eating her bread.

Yuan was busy trying to pinpoint where he was by using his map and the stars. After a while, he finally pinpointed his location. The city wasn't far from where he was. The half-elf began to wonder how Eva was doing. That girl wouldn't last a day out in the middle of nowhere much less one night. The girl would have to stay up all night to make sure she didn't get robbed.

Yuan sighed. He prayed that she would be safe because no matter how many times he denied it, he cared for that girl. His mission was to make sure she stayed safe. However, by letting her run off on her own, he wasn't doing a good job protecting her. The half-elf decided that tomorrow he would go find her, that is if she was still alive.


End file.
